marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
M.O.D.O.K.
M.O.D.O.K is a villain from Marvel Comics, often appearing as an enemy of Iron Man, Captain America, and the Avengers. His name stands for M'ental '''O'rganism 'D'esigned 'O'nly for 'K'illing. Backstory Before George Tarleton became M.O.D.O.K., he was a scientist of average intelligence. He was working on an experiment to unlock mental potential for A.I.M. ('A'dvanced 'I'dea 'M'echanics). Somehow he became the next test subject and became M.O.D.O.C., or the 'M'ental 'O'rganism 'D'esigned 'O'nly for C'omputing. Tarleton would eventually overthrow A.I.M. and go on to be a major problem for the likes of Captain America, S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man, and Namor the Sub-Mariner. Powers and Abilities *Mutated into a living computer with almost unlimited knowledge *Powerful psionic blasts from brain *Doomsday chair supports his egg-shaped body with stubby limbs *Doomsday chair allows for flight and contains many weapons *Leader of AIM ('A'dvanced' I'dea' M'echanics) and has an army of loyal soldiers at his disposal Gameplay M.O.D.O.K. is one of the most unique defensive characters in the game. His keepaway gameplay allows him to overpower enemies while keeping a safe distance. All his normals helps with his defensive gameplay, exceeding in range; some causes large knockback and/or wall bound while others can multi-hit causing a lot of hitstun. Psionic Blaster can be easily spammed to frustrate any enemy attack, while Balloon Bomb helps him to dominate the battlefield, a very powerful zoning special. Analysis Cube is not only fast, but can be spammed; in addition it empowers almost all M.O.D.O.K.'s specials, including one of his Hyper Combos, Hyper Psionic Blaster. He can also create a Barrier that blocks almost any attack. Special Attacks *'Psionic Blaster: A beam attack of pure telepathic energy that burns all in its wake. A stronger version can be fired if collected data is sacrificed. *Analysis Cube: A projectile attack that, when it connects, "collects data" from the opponent. This later multiplies to the power of the Psionic Blaster and its Hyper counterpart. *Barrier:' A defensive attack that summons a shield. Bigger shields can be made by sacrificing ''collected data. *'Battering Ram: '''A dash attack when he flies towards the opponent and it can to any direction: up, down, and across. *'Balloon Bomb:' A projectile attack that homes in on the opponent. If ''collected data is sacrificed, can cause opponent's controls to be scrambled when hit by the bomb. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Hyper Psionic Blaster (Level 1): ' Fires a telepathic beam of energy to the opponent. Works in tandem with Analyze Cube, and releases "collected data" in the form of a beam. The more "data" has been collected, the more hits the beam deals, and the stronger it gets. However, unlike its regular version, the power of both attacks go back to normal after using it. With 9 Data collected, can be one of the most powerful Level 1 Hyper Combos in the whole game, inflicting massive amount of damage. *'Hyper Battering Ram (Level 1):' Travels at quick speeds and rams the opponent. The durability of the attack can be lengthened by tapping the light punch button. Flying trajectory can be controlled with directional pad imput. *'Killer Illumination (Level 1): ' Grabs the opponent with mechanized tentacles and lifts them, frying them with surges of electricity. Can be mashed for additional hits and damage. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Jump attacks can be canceled by air dashes. * Number of hits in Killer Illumination can be increased through rapid button presses. Theme Song 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Special Quotes Trivia *He also has a scheme that gives him pale skin and red eyes (which is how he was depicted in the cover of Super-Villain Team-Up), a scheme that makes him M.O.D.A.M. (makeup included), and a scheme based on his very first appearance. For Ultimate, he gets color schemes based off his blue appearance in What If #37 and Howard the Duck's M.O.D.O.T. (Designed for Talking). His Ultimate pre-order DLC costume is Elvis M.O.D.O.K. from Nextwave. * M.O.D.O.K. has been shown as both a serious threat and a humorous villain in the comics, and his appearance in MvC3 seems to blend in both sides. * M.O.D.O.K. was briefly mentioned in one of Captain America's win quotes in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter saying "Modok is next on my list!" * M.O.D.O.K's ending shows him back at AIM, asking his workers to bring him an object hidden in a box, which turns out to be Galactus's full sized Helmet. Looking very humorous wearing it, he asks his workers what they think of it, but they are unsure what to say. * As referenced to her pre-fight quote, C. Viper seems to be aware of M.O.D.O.K. and looks to be hunting him down as a secondary objective. * M.O.D.O.K's pre-fight quote to Arthur is calling him a "little creature with a surprisingly big head." Even though Viewtiful Joe sounds to be the more suitable person to be called such, M.O.D.O.K doesn't have a special quote with him. * M.O.D.O.K is the only character to have a special quote before and after facing Galactus, When he starts, he says "Now I can add killing a god to my resume." When he defeats Galactus, he says "I must admit, I've had my eye on your helmet the entire time." * Wesker seems to have an interest in M.O.D.O.K's structure; he sends Jill after M.O.D.O.K, with her pre-fight quote being "Target acquired", and after beating M.O.D.O.K himself, Wesker's after-match quote has him looking forward to "dissecting that ridiculously large brain of yours". * M.O.D.O.K. seems to be paired with Spencer. Both have modified their bodies in order to fulfill organizations goals. * M.O.D.O.K.'s new "Elvis" costume is based on the M.O.D.O.C.'s (Mental Organism Designed Only for Crooning) from the Nextwave series. Artwork MODOK_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors47.JPG|M.O.D.O.K's UMvC3 Alternate Colors 182f6feece57978b76081ba573ad6f5c.jpg|M.O.D.O.C Dlc costume. 3c576a619761174fe1c6a76d197d2c6f.png|M.O.D.O.K Winning Pose. s_modok00_bm_nomip_s_modok00_bm_nomipout.png|M.O.D.O.K. Full Victory Pose 395908_235588946521994_143032932444263_550628_1822521931_n.jpg|M.O.D.O.K wallpaper. modok 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 modok 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Also See M.O.D.O.K.'s moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds M.O.D.O.K.'s moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:M.O.D.O.K. Category:Zoning Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters